You Talk Too Much
by LightShadow108
Summary: 'A finger on my lips silenced me. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" And with that, Joey's finger was replaced with his lips in the single most amazing kiss I've ever experienced.' I put it under Starship, but it takes place during AVPM :


You Talk Too Much

By: LightShadow108

I quickly pulled my hoodie over my head as I hurried out the door of my apartment to the place I call my second home. This would be a local theater in Ann Arbor, where my fellow cast mates and I (or Starkids, as we like to call ourselves) were performing our new play, A Very Potter Musical, in which I would be playing Ginny. It was opening night, and I was nervous as crap! Usually my nerves didn't get in my way, but today they were about to make me late for call.

I wasn't really nervous about performing. I had been doing that my whole life! No, I was nervous for a different reason. A reason with gorgeous eyes and an adorably crooked jaw! Yes, I had a 'thing' for Joey Richter, who just so happened to be my best friend. In our eight grade year, we both got sent into the hall for 'talking too much'. And he _never_ lets me live that one down! What can I say? I'm a talkative person! Anyway, we've pretty much been attached at the hip ever since.

I skipped into the dressing area, to which I received a chorus of 'Emory!'s. After saying hello to everyone, I quickly slipped my costume on and finished touching up my makeup. As the other girls chatted around me, I couldn't help but want to go see Joey before the show. Lauren Lopez (who was one of my other best friends, and the only one who knew about my thing for Joey), seemed to read my mind.

"He's in the music room if you want to go see him." She said with a knowing smirk.

I tried to cover my blush as I mumbled a quick 'thanks', grabbed my tie (which I could never figure out), and headed to go find Joey. As I walked into the music room I immediately spotted Joey sitting at the piano. He looked up and smile as he saw me enter. _Gosh his smile is adorable!_

"Hey Joey! Can you help me with my tie?"

He smirked at me. "What, the amazing Emory can't tie a tie?" He laughed as I blushed. "Fine. Come over here."

I went and say on the piano bench so that my back was to him. I was so glad of this a few seconds later when I felt his strong arms wrap around me to fix my tie.

"There," he said as he turned me around to face him. "You're all perfect."

Again, I felt myself blush. Gosh, what was wrong with me?

"So, are you ready for tonight?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Oh yeah! It'll be totally awesome! I'm just _really_ nervous! I mean, I've done shows before, but what if I mess up a line or what if I miss my cues or-" _Oh gosh I'm rambling. But I can't help it! Its Joey's eyes I tell you!_

_ …wait, was that out loud?_

Apparently it was because when I looked up, Joey had a stunned look on his face. _Dear God, why couldn't I have a normal conversation with a hot guy for once?_

"Emory," Joey started. I could feel my cheeks burning and a lump in my throat. Of course. Why would he like me? He could have anyone he wanted.

"I'm sorry Joey, I shouldn't have said that loud. I really didn't mean for it to come out. I-"

A finger on my lips silenced me.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

And with that, Joey's finger was replaced with his lips in the single most amazing kiss I've ever experienced. And to my pleasant surprise…the kiss continued. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I _really_ thought he was just kissing me to shut me up. But this felt like SO much more! His lips were sweet and surprisingly soft against mine as he cupped my face sweetly with both of his hands. I sighed in content against his mouth. This was the moment I had been waiting for! I got to kiss Joey's adorable crooked jaw! I was kissing Joey Richter! I was kissing my best friend Joe-

_Oh crap. _

Apparently we both had the same thought, because we simultaneously broke the kiss. I looked up a Joey. For the first time, I was completely and utterly speechless. The look I saw on Joey's face was shocked…and a little sad.

_I knew it! I knew he would regret it!_

So I ran. I ran before I could get my heart broken by my best friend.

"Em! Emmy!" I heard Joey behind me, but I kept running. I ran all the way to the back room where the whole cast was gathered. _Maybe Joey won't try to confront me here! _So I walked towards the group, trying to look a casual as possible.

"Emory!" Joey was right behind me. _Of course. He's Joey Richter. He's okay with confrontation in public. _

"Emory, can we just talk?"

"I don't think we have anything to talk about." I regretted the words immediately as I saw Joey's face fall. "Look Joey, it's simple. We kissed. But people kiss all the time. And I'm just some stupid girl who stupidly believed that someone like you would like me."

And cue lump in my throat.

"I'm sorry Joey. We should probably just forget about it."

"But what if I don't wanna forget?"

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Emory I don't wanna forget it. In fact, I'd love if it could happen over and over again! And I love your smile and your beautiful eyes. And I love how sometimes you talk way too much and how you eat as much as I do and you don't care. And I love how you say my name and how you're so carefree. And when you bite your lip all the time, it drives me crazy because I wish it was _my_ lip! I love your little hands and all your piercings. But Em, I think I love you and I-"

I silenced him by putting a finger over his lips.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

He smirked and I gave him a shy smile. And for the second time that day his lips found their way to mine. We stood in each other's embrace for a while before someone cleared their throat behind us. _Oh yeah…I forgot they were here…_

We both turned to look at our fellow cast mates, who were all staring at us with their mouths wide open. The awkward silence was broken by a 'FINALLY!" from the back of the crowd (I suspect Walker…), which was followed by hugs, congrats, and Holden sliding Darren what looked like a $10 bill.

Once everyone settled, I stood alone with Joey, away from everyone else.

"Ya know it's kind of a good thing that I talk too much."

Joey gave me an "amused smirk. "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

I blushed a little. "It led me to you."

We shared a loving kiss, one of many to come. And that was the start of a long, beautiful relationship with my best friend Joey.


End file.
